An aging population has increased the number of knee and hip surgeries. Other medical advances have resulted in increased life spans, including post knee and hip replacement life spans. Despite many of the medical advances, patient mobility is significantly reduced after undergoing a hip or knee surgery. There are also precautions that need to be followed, status post hip replacement surgery, to insure that the new joint (hip implant) remains intact. The decrease in mobility includes reduced mobility while sitting. The reduction in mobility not only affects patients immediately following surgery, but may continue for substantial periods of time. The reduction in sitting mobility makes it difficult for patients to use every day toilets.
Custom-made toilets and toilet adaptive items are impractical and expensive. Simple booster seats make toilets easier to use as they effectively raise the level of the toilet seat, but are insufficient as knees and hips can still flex to an undesired degree. They are also very uncomfortable after surgery due to the expected swelling and pressure they place on their sides. More complex mechanical lifting devices have also been created, but can be expensive, difficult to install, and may still cause knees and hips to flex more than the desired amount. Both simple booster seats and complex mechanical lifting devices are not completely safe, as patients may slip off of them.